After All, They Are Opposites
by hurriCADE
Summary: Jade's causing trouble, and who better to have as your partner in crime than a certain half-latina? -Submission for The Legend of the 15 Jori Themes. Also dedicated to AKpanther, my own partner in crime.


**A/N: You didn't think I'd skip out on the legend of the 15 Jori themes did you? You did? Shame on you. Shaaaaaammmmmmeeee.**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to my own partner in crime, AKpanther, who is the mastermind behind the legend of the 15 Jori themes. AKpanther asked me to help in the planning of the Jori legend, and I am greatful to have been a part of it. Thanks for choosing me to be your partner in crime AKpanther! I had fun:D**

**Day 4: Partners in Crime**

**Disclaimer: You thought I owned Victorious? More shame on you. Mmmmooooorrrreee sshhhaaaaammmmeee.**

* * *

Jade strode into Hollywood Arts High school around five o'clock in the afternoon, casually dragging behind her a reluctant half-Latina who was actually digging her heels against the floor as she twisted and squirmed.

"I don't wanna help you!"

"C'mon Vega, stop whining."

"Let go of me, I'm not taking part in this!"

"Yes you are, I need a lookout."

"I don't wanna be your lookout!"

"Oh darn, you should have told me before; we're here already."

Jade dragged Tori further down the halls, stopping at a locker that was painted in orange camouflage pattern. Jade released her hold on Tori's wrist, and the girl stumbled backward before straightening herself, adjusting her clothes and huffing at her captor as she ran her hand through her hair.

"That wasn't necessary," Tori said, glaring as she crossed her arms. She knew what they were doing; some poor sap had pissed Jade off earlier, though Tori wasn't quite sure how, and now Jade was going to get him back by spray painting on his locker. She didn't fully understand how vandalizing his locker was going to prove anything, but Jade seemed to think it needed to be done.

"I needed a lookout. It was completely necessary," Jade reasoned, pulling a spray can out of her bag.

"Why me?" Tori whined.

"Because you're my girlfriend and therefore my partner in crime. It's part of the package." Jade answered. It was true; the two girls had been dating, albeit only a month and a half. However, Tori still felt uncomfortable with the whole situation occurring. She didn't like to break the rules like Jade did. It was at these moments she wondered how long she and Jade's relationship would be able to last; after all, they were complete opposites.

Jade seemed to notice Tori's wariness, because she sighed before saying, "If you really want to, you can leave. I can probably do it on my own."

Tori ran over everything in her head, analyzing Jade as she did so. Despite her deep desire to run out of the building with her tail between her legs, she sighed as she shook her head. "Just hurry up with it. If we get caught I'm going to hurt you."

Jade visibly relaxed, nodding. "It won't take long," she assured her, shaking the can before taking the lid off. "What should I spray paint?"

"I dunno," Tori said, looking around the corners for teachers or students that may still be lurking the halls, "just paint something."

There was a short pause as Jade pondered what to paint. Then Tori could hear the 'tsssssst' sound of the spray can, and an uncomfortable tingling feeling went down her back with her nervousness, but she kept her eyes on the halls; she felt as though if she watched the act being done she would become more involved in the vandalism than she already was. A few minutes passed before the sounds stopped.

"Done," Jade announced happily, popping the lid back on. Tori turned around, analyzing Jade's handiwork.

"Really Jade? A dead pig?" Tori asked, sounding exasperated. Jade shrugged, grinning.

"Hey, vandalism is vandalism. Besides, I thought it was fitting; he's a pig and I want to kill him," Jade explained easily.

"What did he do that made you hate him so much?" Tori asked, curious.

Before Jade could answer, footsteps could be heard down the hall. Tori took a quick peek before looking at Jade with a panicked expression. "Sikowitz is coming!" she whisper-yelled. Jade grabbed her bag off the floor, and the two scrambled out of the school, making sure to keep their footfalls as quiet as possible.

* * *

The next day at school Tori felt like the world knew of her bad deed. She was fidgety and defensive, and she kept anticipating two big men coming in and dragging her off to detention. Of course, she soon realized these thoughts were unrealistic, but she was still nervous about getting caught. However, after the first half of the day passed without incident Tori began to relax a bit. Maybe they wouldn't get caught after all.

"Jade West and Tori Vega to the principal's office," a voice sounded over the intercom. Tori groaned. 'Of course,' she thought to herself, grabbing her bag before getting out of her desk. All eyes were on her, whispers passing between friends about what the perfect Vega sister could have possibly done wrong as Tori headed out the door.

Jade met up with her on the way to the principal's office. "How on Earth did they know it was us?" Jade asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't know!" Tori whined.

Jade must've noticed how bothered the brunette was because she asked, "hey, are you okay?"

Tori shrugged, staring at the ground with a slight pout. "I've never gotten into trouble for something like this before. This is a big thing, and it's going to go on my permanent record and everything," she explained sounding truly upset. Jade looked ahead, her expression unreadable. Tori expected her to give her false words of comfort, but Jade didn't say anything else for the rest of the walk.

They entered the principal's office, where the owner of the vandalized locker, Rick she thought was his name, was seated in a chair in front of the principal's desk. Jade smirked at him smugly, and he only glared. The principal, who was sitting at his desk patiently, cleared his throat.

"Jade. Tori. Do you know why you two are in here?" he asked, sounding upset. Tori took a deep inhale, ready to explain what had happened, but Jade beat her to it.

"I don't know why Tori's here, but I'm assuming I'm in here because I spray painted a dead pig on Ick's locker," she said easily. Tori looked at Jade confusedly as Rick fumed.

"My name is Rick!" he snapped angrily.

"I meant what I said," Jade snapped back easily.

The principal slipped his glasses off, looking at Jade inquiringly. "You did the vandalism on your own? Tori didn't help you?"

"What are you doing?" Tori whispered to Jade.

"Being a good girlfriend," Jade whispered back before raising her voice to answer the principal. "Nope. It was all me. Tori had nothing to do with it," she admitted coolly, looking nonchalant. Tori couldn't believe what was happening; Jade was taking all the blame so she wouldn't get into trouble.

"You're confessing? I usually don't get an admittance from you so easily," he said suspiciously. The brunette absentmindedly wondered just how often Jade was in here.

"You don't want me to confess to my crimes? Because I don't have to if you don't want me to."

The principal sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why did you do it? Did you have a reason for spray painting his locker?"

Rick scoffed. "I didn't do nothing."

Jade growled. "First of all, that sentence should be 'I didn't do _anything_', idiot. And yes, I had my reasons," she said, perking Tori's interest. She had been wondering this herself.

"Well, what was your reason?"

"She's a weirdo, that's her reason," Rick sneered.

"Shut your trap, creep," Jade retorted.

"Shouldn't have spray painted my locker, you dumb goth."

The principal intervened. "Stop it you two. Jade, what was your reasoning?"

"She's a stupid emo!" Rick yelled in Jade's face.

Jade kicked his chair, almost making him fall out of it. "He was bad-mouthing Tori!"

Tori's breath stopped as the principal glanced at her. Jade did all of this to defend her? She didn't know Jade cared about her that much. She felt touched at this knowledge, especially considering Jade and she had hated each other when they first met. Did she really mean that much to Jade now? Any thoughts that their relatonship wouldn't work vanished. Maybe they were right to be dating; after all, opposites did attract.

The principal looked at Rick. "Is this true?" he asked scrutinizingly.

Rick squirmed. "Well, yeah but-"

"I'll be speaking to you later. We have a strict policy about respecting others, which includes refraining from trash-talking them behind their backs."

Rick sunk in his chair, glaring a Jade who just smiled sweetly in return.

"And Jade," the principal said, turning his attention to the pale girl. "You realize vandalism to this extent is very serious. If it was your first offense I may have been able to let it slide, but since you have a very bad record as it is, the consequences may be very serious. We're talking suspension, maybe even expulsion."

The half-latina's eyes widened; Jade couldn't be expelled! She belonged in Hollywood Arts! Heck, she was there before Tori was. To throw it all away, just for her? She expected the truth to come out of Jade at this point, but to her complete and utter surprise Jade said nothing, only nodded. Jade was going to risk expulsion just to keep her out of trouble? All because she had been defending her in the first place? Tori couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I helped Jade. As a matter of fact, it was mostly me." she blurted, upset she'd let this go on for so long.

"What are you doing?" Jade whispered, looking over at Tori as if she'd forgotten she was in the room.

"Being a good girlfriend," she whispered back, smiling at Jade for all that she had done.

And as she stepped forward, head held high as she began telling the story of how they were equal partners in crime, Jade too began to believe that maybe, just maybe, they _would _be able to work out.

After all, opposites do attract.

* * *

**A/N: ...Was it too cheesy? I tend to be too cheesy at times. But I can't help it! Cheese is just so yummy! Why must it tempt me so D:**

**Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't... Well, then I'll be sad:( But oh well, I tried.**

**Just a question to ponder, would you choose you're boyfriend or girlfriend to be your partner in crime? Or would you choose someone else like a friend? Maybe a stranger? Personally, I don't think I would make a person I'm dating be my partner in crime, because I wouldn't want to drag them down with anything I'd get into trouble for. Of course, I've never dated anyone, so I dunno. What do you think? Tell me in a review!**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
